


In Your Eyes

by lovivebe



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovivebe/pseuds/lovivebe
Summary: Ever since he had woken up a few days prior, link could not recall any memories of his time before then.Luckily, he has a new friend to keep him company.





	In Your Eyes

“-hee puulllledd m me tii ghhttllyyy, as...clooseeyll aass ttwwo ppeeopple could ddoo-”

“May I come in? It's time for your check up.”

Link turned around in his desk to look at the door. Zelda stood there, her lab coat pristine and in order. He smiled and nodded, welcoming her in while closing the poetry book he was reading from. Zelda smiled back and pulled up her usual chair near him, then she opened her journal and readied a pen for writing.

“Your name is Link, correct?” she asked. Link giggled at the silly first question every time she asked it, but nodded a yes to her. If it was helping Zelda’s research, Link would gladly answer a million silly questions. “Link, what is the earliest memory you have?” Link’s smile fell. “Whhen I wwoke up.” Zelda smiled and nodded. “That's right. But do you remember anything before that?”

Link frowned. He hates that question. Trying to think of anything before he woke up made his head hurt. He didn't like it. He shook his head. Zelda wrote something down. “Thank you once again, Link.” She said. Link nodded and turned back around, knowing the daily checkup as over.

“Link, I have a surprise to tell you!” Zelda said excitedly. Link turned around quickly and clung to the back of his chair, surprise and awe on his face. Zelda nodded and stood from her chair. She walked over to a nap she had pinned on the wall for Link’s geography lessons. “I have a friend coming in today from Gerudo Valley. He's going to be staying with us a couple days. Can you point out Gerudo Valley on a map for me, please?”

Link quickly rushed over to the map and poke a finger into where he knew Gerudo Valley to be. Zelda clapped her hands and said “Yes! You got it correct!”. Link cheered for himself and say on his bed.

Link truly did love his little room in the attic. It was rustic, sort of like a log cabin, but there was an enchanting way the wood had been placed and nailed. He didn't have a lot of things, just a simple single bed and a desk. He remembered the first time he woke up in this room, he could tell it was the first time he had been in it, because there were no personal items of his there.

There was a knock at the door, and the mayor’s butler poked her bead in. “Mr. Dragmire is in the foyer.” Impa said. Zelda nodded and patted Link’s knee. “You wait here, okay.” She requested. Link agreed with a nod and stayed obediently on the bed.

Link didn't move from his spot on the bed, just busied himself by staring at a way. Link couldn't explain it, but for some reason, Link felt like he could just turn his brain off. He could just stare at something and time would pass quickly. He was snapped out of his trance by the door opening. He turned and smiled brightly, expecting Zelda, but was shocked to see a different person standing in the doorway.

He was tall. Well built as well. He had dark skin and bright red hair pulled into a low ponytail. He was dressed sharply, and looked quite awkward standing in the tiny doorway.

Link did not say anything to him, too nervous to form words. The man offered his best smile. “Sorry for the intrusion,” he said. “Zelda said you might like some company. Said you might be bored of her already.” Hearing that made Link go into a panic. He shook his head frantically, and Ganon placed his hands in front of him in order to placate the hysterical boy.

“That was a joke, dear!” He offered. Link sputtered and blushed at being called ‘dear'. Only Zelda had called him that once before when he had an episode. Ganon made his way to the bed and stood next to it. “Do you mind if I sit?” He asked. Link nodded and scooted over to make room for the large man. Ganon say down next to him. 

“Zelda said you liked to read.” Link looked up surprised before rushing over to the desk and grabbing the book he was reading, then rushed back over to sit next to Ganon. “II llikie ttoor eead.” Link said, struggling to form the words. He couldn't talk easily like Zelda, Impa, or Ganon could. Zelda said that it was just a side effect of his waking up, but Link didn't know what that meant.

Ganon smiled at the book and looked it over. “Lust, Love, And Light Blonde Hair? Seems saucey.” Link looked up confused at Ganon. “SSau...ucceey?” He asked. Ganon chuckled. “Saucey. Means that its very…..sexy, I suppose is the word.” Link looked even more confused. “Sexy. Lustful. Saucey. Means it has to do with sex.”

Link blushed. He wasn't completely innocent, of course he had read about sex. But hearing Ganon say it, being the kind of tall and strapping man often in those books, he couldn't help but feel the heat go to his face. Ganon laughed and pinched Link’s cheek. “Come on now, don't tell me you're still a virgin.”

Link frowned and shrugged his shoulders. He might've been, but he just couldn't remember. Realizing what went wrong, Ganon frowned apologetically. “You truly don't remember anything, do you?” He asked. Link stared into Ganon’s eyes a for a few seconds, getting lost in the emerald sea of them.

“Did yoouu knnow mme?” Link asked. Ganon shook his head. “No, I'm sorry.” Link pouted and grabbed his book back. “My name is Ganondorf. You can call me Ganon.” He said, to which Link nodded. “I'm a scientist, sort of like Zelda is.” Link smiled, relaxing a bit now knowing that Ganon shared the same profession as Zelda.

Ganon smiled back and stood up from the bed. “Don't sorry, Link. We'll find a way to get your memories back.” Link nodded appreciatively and stood up as well to see Ganon out. The two walked over to the door together and Ganon pulled the door open. Before stepping through, he turned to face Link.

“A pretty face like yours? You probably weren't a virgin.” He said. Ganon stepped through the door and closed it behind himself, leaving Link in complete shock. Link blushed wildly and ran over to his bed, jumping on it and digging his hot face into his pillow.

And only he knew the wide grin on his own face.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr  
> tixerboy.tumblr.com


End file.
